


Deadpool: Into The Spider-Verse

by fallenpetals



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Sony's Spider-Verse, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse
Genre: Cute But Then Angst, M/M, Miles Is A Shipper, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Peter Becomes A Dad Due To Unfortunate Circumstances, Wade Later Also Becomes A Dad, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, alternative ending to deadpool 1, spoilers for deadpool 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Summary: After facing the rejection Wade Wilson knew was coming, he decides to run away and finds himself in an animated universe, befriending a young boy who, upon hearing about his troubles, introduces him to his extremely attractive mentor.





	Deadpool: Into The Spider-Verse

"Four or five moments."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Four or five moments. That's all it takes."  
"To...?"  
"Be a hero."

Ah, yes. The one thing The Not-So-Friendly Merc With A Mouth promised himself he would never become, and the one thing the tin man wanted him to be.

"Everyone thinks it's a full-time job. Wake up a hero, brush your teeth a hero, go to work a hero. Not true!"

Wade Wilson hated to admit it out loud, but he was actually intrigued by what Colossus was going on about. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard from him before, but after everything that had happened that day, it was somewhat relieving.  
He stared at his elder, taking in every word- a task quite difficult for someone with unchecked ADHD.

"Over a lifetime there are only four or five moments that really matter." Colossus continued, "Moments when you're offered a choice. To make a sacrifice, conquer a flaw, save a friend... Spare an enemy." He gestured towards Ajax, who responded with a groan.

Wade followed Colossus' gaze, the grip on his gun wavering.

"In these moments, everything else falls away. The way the world sees us, the way we-"  
"Okay, you win, big guy!" Taking a deep breath, Wade did the previously unthinkable by tossing his gun to the side. "If it gets you to stop droning on, then I guess I have to listen for once."

Negasonic and Francis both stared at Deadpool in disbelief, but Colossus was ecstatic.

"I knew you had it in you, Wade! We will make X-Men of you yet!"  
"No. No no no, no no," Stepping away from Francis, Deadpool repeatedly shook his head. "Just because I spare one douchebag doesn't mean that ever, in a million years, am I going to join your stupid boy band!"  
"We are not a boy-"  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just a boy about to stand in front of a girl. And tell her... What the fuck am I going to tell her?"  
As if on cue, Vanessa started walking towards him.  
"Well, you better figure it out." Offering no support whatsoever, Colossus left Wade to his own devices and went to collect Francis and Angel Dust.

"I can't even tell you-"  
He didn't even get a chance to fully turn around before getting bitch-slapped.  
"Start talking!"  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything. I should have come and found you sooner. But baby, the guy under this mask, he ain't the same one you remember."

Silence.

"You mean this mask?"

Hesitantly, Wade allows her to take off the mask.

And then the second mask.

"Wow..."  
"Yeah."

More silence. It's deafening.

And then he realized that she isn't there.


End file.
